


An Apple a Day

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Jim doesn't like doctor appointments, New Star Trek movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk doesn't want to have his physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple a Day

Kirk crouched on the captain's chair, watching the lift warily and holding an apple. Spock pondered the merits of asking what was occurring, but then the lift doors opened and Dr. McCoy walked in.

Kirk got up from his crouch somewhat to throw the apple at Bones. When the doctor didn't react except for an exasperated expression, the captain scowled. "So much for an apple a day keeping the doctor away."

Bones sighed and turned to Spock. "Mr. Spock, please help me get the captain for his physical."

Kirk narrowed his eyes at Spock. "Don't do it."

Spock sighed. "I am not supposed to disobey a direct order from a superior officer." Kirk grinned at Bones but before he could gloat his second in command began to speak again. "However, the captain of the flagship must be in good health. Come along, captain."

Kirk shot him a look of pure betrayal and muttered "traitor." He then looked around the bridge to see if he could get anyone else to help him. Sulu and Chekov were at their stations. He focused on Chekov. "Chekov! Help me!"

Chekov looked at Sulu, who shook his head. "Don't get involved."

They dragged Kirk away.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened after a random conversation with my friend. I'm not really sure where Uhura is during this, but just assume she's somewhere else doing something important.


End file.
